is that a SiXpaC
by Avengersisendgame
Summary: Where in PE class, Chloè and Marinette have to do some boxing against each other and that’s when everyone finds out that Marinette is a lot stronger than they think. (Reveal)


ring ring ring*

"Come on girl let's go before we're late to pe class, again." Alya said to her friend.

"Yeah you go on, I'll be there just tell the teacher I'm in the locker room" Marinette told Alya, she nodded then walked off.

"Are you sure you should do boxing today Marinette? Someone could figure out that your ladybug." Tikki said.

"Yeah I'll be fine and I'll just wear a jumper so no one can see-" Marinette was saying but a voice cut her off.

"Marinette! Get out of the locker room now! Your up first." Her Pe teacher said.

"Go on. I'll be waiting in here." Tikki whispered. Marinette nodded then walked off.

"Okay girl.. I know your a pretty skirmish and weak but I'm pretty sure your going to be against Chloè so you'll for sure win." Alya assured her.

"Don't underestimate these muscles." Marinette said before going into the ring.

"Mari-trash.. get prepared to fall." Chloè laughed.

"Talking to yourself again Chloè?" Marinette asked.

"Haha, very funny. Now what's with the jumper?" Chloè asked.

"Nothing is with the jumper." Marinette answered.

"Mrs. Lynn! Aren't we not allowed to wear jumpers in this class during summer? As of what I read in the rule book, the female sport class is strictly just crop tops and shorts." Sabrina told the teacher.

"Hm your right Sabrina. Marinette could you take your jumper off please?" Mrs. Lynn asked, Marinette sighed.

"Feeling a bit self-conscious Mari-trash?" Chloè asked.

"You will once I take my jumper off." Marinette said back.

"Just take the damn jumper off already and let's get this over with! I don't want to get too sweaty." Chloè demanded.

"Well.. you can't say I didn't warn you.." Marinette sighed, then she took her jumper off and Chloè's jaw dropped.. so did everyone else's.

"GIRLLL! IS THAT A SIX-PACK?" Alya asked, then high-fived her bestfriend.

"Um.. ms.. do you think I could skip today's lesson?" Chloè asked.

"No Chloe.. your already failing this class, your father would be furious to find out you skipped it..-" Ms. Lynn then whispered what she had to say next. "-besides.. this is something I'm not going to miss on out seeing." She then laughed to herself.

"Feeling a bit.. self-conscious Chloè?" Marinette asked.

"What?! No! Never! I'm going to beat your ass to the ground!" Chloè shouted.

"Language" Ms. Lynn reminded her, Chloè just rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Stop dancing around eachother and fight.." Alya said.

Marinette threw the first punch.

"Daddy! I have a black eye! What are you going to do about it!" Chloè shouted into her phone.

'Sweetie.. I can't do anything about it. It was just some school boxing which you agreed to participate in and besides you can just cover it up with some.. makeup?' The Mayor said.

"Ugh! Whatever!" Chloè then hung up the phone and walked off.

"Bro! Where did you get that Six-pack from?" Kim asked Adrien.

"I.. work out sometimes.. and do a lot of fencing." Adrien said.

"I am sooo trying out for fencing!" Kim exclaimed then ran off.

"Poor kid.. sooner or later his gonna realise that you were lying.." Plagg said.

"Plagg! Go back into my bag before someone sees you!" Adrien exclaimed, the Kwami rolled his eyes then flew back in.

"Dude! You will not believe what happened!" Nino exclaimed as he ran up to his friend.

"Out of every single girl in our class who do you think would be able to give Chloè a black eye and beat every other girl in class at boxing?" Nino asked.

"Alya?" Adrien asked as he put his shirt on.

"My girl can put up a fight but she was still beaten by this girl! Just guesssss" Nino said.

"Alright.. Uh.. give me a clue?" Adrien asked.

"Okay.. well who do you think wouldn't be able to give Chloè a black eye?" Nino asked while facing away for a second, giving Plagg enough time to fly into Adrien pocket.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked. Nino smirked.

"Wait.. Marinette gave Chloè a black eye.. AND.. beat every girl in our class at boxing including Alya?!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Yeah! C'mon! Alya took a video of the whole thing!" Nino exclaimed as he grabbed his bestfriends arm and brought him to the lunch room.

"OOoO!" Some kids said as they watched the video of Marinette beating Chloè up.

Alya was showing some people the footage.

"Alya!" Nino called.

"Oh! Sorry guys gotta go but check out the school's blog later on, I'll post it!" Alya exclaimed then ran off to her boyfriend.

"Did you two come to see the footage?" Alya asked Adrien and Nino, they nodded.

 _"Well you can't say I didn't warn you.."_

 _"GIRL IS THAT A SIX-PACK?!"_

Adrien blushed, "She has a six-pack?!" Adrien asked.

"Yeah! And she didn't even pull a sweat during the whole thing!" Alya exclaimed.

 _alya commentating the whole thing*_

 _"Marinette throws the first punch! And hits Chloè right in the stomach!"_

 _"Chloè comes back and throws a punch at Marinette but Marinette moves swiftly to the left making Chloè fall on her face."_

 _"Chloe gets back up and *chloe makes a growling sound in anger* and tries to throw a punch at Marinette which hits but Marinette doesn't fall. Marinette then punches Chloè in the..-OH MY GOD GIRL! YOU GO! YES! PUNCH CHLOÈ IN THE FACE!"_

 _end of video*_

"She even went against all of the rest of us and beat us! She was amazing! It was just like the movies!" Alya exclaimed.

"Where did she even get a six-pack from?" Nino asked.

"I have no idea! She wouldn't tell me. It's as if she's ladybug and runs across the roofs then got her six-pack like that or something..! Who am I kidding.. there's no way that Marinette is ladybug." Alya said. Her, Nino and Adrien started laughing till Adrien stopped suddenly.

"Yeah! It's just like how Adrien has a six-pack! Because his Chat noir and runs across the roofs at night! Hahahahaha!" Nino laughed so did Alya.

"Am i right bro?" Nino asked then turned around to face his bestfriend, who had disappeared.

"Huh... Where'd he go.." Nino said.

~After school~

"I can't believe you punched Chloè in the face like that! It was awesome!" Alix exclaimed, Marinette just smiled.

"And that six-pack! Where the heck did it come from!?" She asked.

"Er.. Uh.. I work out a lot! And I have to lift a lot of heavy things in the bakery.." Marinette sort of lied.

"Marinette?" A voice called from behind her. Alix just smirked.

"You know Marinette.. I think I better get going.. I made a bet with Kim on who could get a six-pack before the other and I'm gonna go start working on winning that bet sooo.. bye!" Alix said then walked off.

Marinette turned around and faced Adrien.

"So about the whole boxing thing that happened toda-" Adrien was saying but Marinette cut him off.

"Y-yeah I know.. I-it was t-totally u-uncool of m-me to p-punch Chloè in t-the f-face l-like th-that.. and I-it's t-totally fine if y-you don't wanna be fr-friends with me an-anymore and s-stuff.." Marinette stammered.

"Are you kidding! I saw the footage and it was amazing! Your so strong and where did you get that six-pack from!? And why would you think I wouldn't wanna be friends with you anymore just because you punched Chloè in the face in boxing?" Adrien asked.

"O-ohh I don't know.. s-shes just your first f-friend and all.." Marinette shrugged.

"Well no not really.. you, Nino and Alya were my first real friends. I'm pretty sure that Chloè just likes me for image. But about the six-pack.." Adrien said.

"Ooh that.. Uh.. uh.. uh.." Marinette was saying.

"Well yeah.. I guess you got your six-pack the same way I did...-" she looked up at him. "-running and jumping on Paris' rooftops with me all the time." Adrien said..

"We-well y-yeah. But as l-ladybug I'm less of a cl-clutz..-" then it hit her. "-wait a minute..." he smirked at her.

She smacked him in the arm.

"You! _You_!" She was saying.

"Yeah... I am Chat Noir.." He said smoothly.

" _You_ absolute ass!" Marinette shouted at him. "This is not how we were supposed to find out each other's identities!"

"Well it was gonna happen sooner or later!" He said back.

"How did you find out anyways?!" She asked.

"Well when I saw the video of you fighting, Nino asked Alya where you got your six-pack from. She said she didn't know but she joked around and said it was as if you were Ladybug.. then it kinda just clicked in my mind.." Adrien said, she sighed.

"But that means... that means that I've been rejecting the love of my life for the past three years and I didn't know it so I've basically been rejecting Adrien and now he probably hates me and we won't get married when we're older of have Hugo, Emma and Louis and grow old together...!" Marinette rambled.

"Hey Hey.. what makes you think... wait a minute-" Marinette realised what she said and she hid her face in her hands. "-you love me?" Adrien asked. She didn't answer, she just nodded.

"Do you love my image or the real me?" Adrien asked.

"Well no not exactly. I love you because you're so sweet and kind. You care about other people and even though I was such a mess around you and tripped all the time you'd always catch me. But you being a model is just a bonus because your really handsome and oh god I should stop rambling~" Marinette said then sat herself on the floor in embarrassment.

"I love you too-" she looked up at him. "-and not just because your ladybug but because as Marinette, you are selfless, caring, beautiful, funny and brave. I was just wondering if you could love this sly cat too?" Adrien asked, Marinette smiled.

They both leaned in and their lips brushed against each other, when they broke apart from their kiss Adrien said..

"I guess you could call us six-pack buddies." Marinette groaned at that.

The next day they came into school holding hands. Nino and Alya were gawking, Chloè was shrieking and Kim was passing Alix 20 Euros.


End file.
